La petición del Rey
by Ceeccily
Summary: Bilbo ayuda a reconstruir Erebor después de haberlo recuperado. Thorin, el rey bajo la montaña empieza a tener sentimientos confusos y por su parte, Fili y Kili se quieren, más que como hermanos..
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. (El reencuentro)

-Todo había terminado, Smaug había muerto y ya había pasado la batalla. Bilbo entreabrió los ojos confuso y miró al "techo" que era una lona de tela blanca. Intentó incorporarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que un agudo dolor punzante le atravesase el craneo, haciendo que se tumbase de nuevo.-

¡Bilbo! -Oyó un estruendo y gente entrando con pasos pesados hasta el pie de la imporvisada camilla, encontrandose con las cabezasde Fili y Kili una a cada lado suyo.-

Thorin se pondrá realmente contento -Comentó Kili entre risas antes de abrazar efusivamente al mediano junto a su hermano.-

Pero aún necesita mucho descanso -Una grave voz resonó en la estancia, escuchandose por encima de las risas de los enanos más jovenes de la compañía.-

¡Gandalf! -Exclamó sorprendido el hobbit, de repente, varias preguntas se agolparon en su mente luchando por salir.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y el resto de la compañía? ¿Erebor? ¿Smaug? -Bilbo intentó incorporarse a pesar del dolor pero dos pares de manos se lo impidieron.-

Estamos todos bien, excepto alguna bajas... Erebor de nuevo es nuestra y Smaug está muerto -Contestó el mago para mantener tranquila la mente del hobbit.- Y ahora vamos ; Fili, Kili ; nuestro saqueador preferido tiene que descansar un poco más hasta que por la noche nos reunamos todos.

-Como lo dijo el mago salieron de la tienda, Fili y Kili medio arrastrados por el más anciano justo antes de que dos grandes elfos entrasen en la estancia para asegurar la salud del hobbit a pesar de no estar herido.-

~· ~· ~· ~· ~·~ ·~·~ ·~ ·~ ·~

-Por fin estaban en casa, en su reino. El Rey bajo la montaña había vuelto. Tenía que compratir su tesoro con los elfos, ya que sin ellos no podrían haber salido de aquella horrible batalla, pero su mayor tesoro era que casi toda su compañía estaba a salvo y en casa... Bilbo... Había estado tan preocupado por aquella pequeña criatura, solo pudo respirar con tranquilidad cuando el mago, Gandalf, consiguió encontrar el pequeño y escondido cuerpecito a salvo.

Recorrió con las yemas de los dedos el muro derruido, recordando la batalla del día anterior, habían sobrevivido pocos de la compañía, pero suficientes para haber podido recuperar su reino, esa noche se reuniría toda la compañía de nuevo... Eso implicaba ver de nuevo a Bilbo... No había podido quitar al pequeño hobbit de su cabeza desde que Smaug salió de Erebor antes de empezar la batalla.

Estaba confuso por esos sentimientos tan contrarios en la naturaleza de un rey, había estado preocupado por sus sobrinos, Fili y Kili, por supuesto, pero Bilbo Bolsón había estado aún más presente en sus pensamientos.

Enfadado consigo mismo dió una patada en el suelo, girandose y buscando con la mirada al mago, más tarde le preguntaría sobre ello...-

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este Fanfic, actualizaré muy pronto . Thorin tendrá una parta muy sentimental en esta historia y pronto empezaré con la trama de Fili y Kili. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y hasta el próximo capítulo ¿Reviews? 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Perdón por haber tardado tantísimo en volver a publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero ahora que tengo tiempo libre iré publicando casi cada dos días o menos ^^ Ahora disfrutad de la segunda parte de este fanfic. Contiene yaoi y un poco de FilixKili**

**~· ~· ~· ~· ~·~ ·~·~ ·~ ·~ ·~**

-Habían transcurrido ya varias semanas desde la llegada del rey Thorin y su compañía.

Con Erebor ya recuperado y gente de todos los lados, incluidos los elfos, ayudandolos a reconstruirlo Erebor poco a poco recuperaba todo su explendor. Thorin escudo de roble; ahora sí rey bajo la montaña, paseaba por los pasillos guiando a su pequeño Hobbit a sus nuevos aposentos.-

He buscado personalmente un lugar cómodo para ti, mi querido saqueador. -Sonrió de lado y abrió una gran puerta de piedra decorada con pequeña priedras preciosas incrustadas en esta. La estancia era amplia pero aocgedora con una gran cama en el centro de la habitación, demasiado grande para un simple Hobbit.-

Esto es demasiado, Thorin -Murmuró asombrado Bilbo mientrad recorría la estancia con la mirada. Apartó los ojos de la estantería llena de libros y decorada con minerales de todos los colores y fijó la mirada en los ojos del nuevo Rey, devatiendose antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazandole cálidamente con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Tú donde dormiras? Me voy a perder... Esto es enorme.

Yo estaré justo en la habitación de al lado -Respondió Thorin algo sorprendido pero correspondiendo el abrazo de muy buena gana. Bilbo asintió y se separó con un pequeño rubor y los ojos brillantes.-

Voy a descansar por ahora, Thorin, nos vemos a la hora de la cena si consigo llegar al comedor -Con una risa nerviosa Bilbo desapareció en su nueva habitación, cerrando tras de sí.-

~· ~· ~· ~· ~·~ ·~·~ ·~ ·~ ·~

-Kili estaba sentado en las escaleras con la mirada perdida mientras tiraba restos de piedra rota hacia el fondo de las minas. Seguía pensando en esa elfa, Tauriel, había muerto hace unos días por salvar al enano más joven de la compañía, al que nadie tomaba en serio por ser barbilampiño. Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, él debería haber muerto en aquela batalla.

Escuchó unos pasos reconocibles y alzó la mirada cuando su hermano, Fili, apareció delante suya, acariciando su mejilla con la dulzura que solo mostraba con él.-

¿Sigues pensando en ella, no? No fue tu culpa Kili -Le dijo por enesima vez a su hermano pequeño.-

¿Son celos lo que noto en tu voz, Fili? -El castaño le miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa socarrona, mirando como el susodicho se sentaba a su lado, cogiendo su mano.-

Ya sabes que solo me preocupo por si -Poco a poco el rubio se fue inclinando sobre su hermano, dandole tiempo a escapar; pero no lo hizo. Sus bocas se encontraron finalmente, ahogando un suspiro por parte de Kili. El beso fue lento y pausado, labios contra labios, lenga contra lengua. Finalmente se separaron el uno del otro, mirandose a los ojos.-

¿Kili? -El rubio miró a su hermano pequeño con las orejas rojas y el cual parecía tan confuso que se iba a desmallar. Posó sus labios sobre los contrarios de nuevo, besandole castamente mientras pasaba una mano por sus caderas.- Kili, te quiero

-El castaño finalmente abrió los ojos y besó de nuevo al rubio, asintiendo levemente.- S-sabes que aún me parece confuso hacer esto, y no se lo podemos decir al tío Thorin... Lo vería mal -Bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño preocupado con todos los contratiempos.-

No importa Kili, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de La petición del rey . Manaña o pasado subiré un tercero. ¿Reviews? Hasta entonces, chau. **


End file.
